Trandré
Trandré is the pairing of Trina Vega and André Harris (Tr/ina and André). This ship can also be referred to as Andrina (And/ré and T/'rina'). They are shown to be less than friends, but not sworn enemies. Trina can almost never remember his name, sometimes calling him "Andrew" or "Andy," and when she does this André is noticeably upset, which may be a hint, although lately Trina has learned his name. André doesn't very well like it, but Trina is never seen to despise or hate him. This pairing has a good sized fan base, and is continuing to grow. See Laniella for the real-life pairing between Leon and Daniella. Trandré Moments Season 1 'Pilot' *Trina has to work with André on her big showcase number against her will. *She keeps calling him Andy or Andrew instead of André, which he doesn't like. *André writes the song Make It Shine for Trina. *Trina is jealous of André's piano skills, and says "He's OK." *Trina keeps calling the song her song, but André corrects her by saying he wrote the song so it's his. When Trina says no one cares who wrote the song, André doesn't seem too offended. *When rehearsing Andre begins to play the piano Trina screams at him to play slower, and Andre flinches and obliges. *When Trina starts to sing horribly, André doesn't tell her that she sounds terrible. This might be because he doesn't want to hurt her feelings. *André seems slightly worried or freaked out about Trina's enlarged tongue. 'The Bird Scene' *Trina claims she is perfect for all the shows they're doing this year - one of them being André's. 'The Birthweek Song' *André helped Tori write Trina's birthweek song *When Trina asked "What's going on?" he replied with "Just relax," and smiled at her. *Trina loved the song that André helped write for her. However, she did not consider it a good birthweek present. *André tried to reassure Trina about not getting coffee by saying it wasn't good, but he really enjoyed it. 'Survival of the Hottest' *When André says his grandmother told him that singing makes everything better, Trina says that's so stupid. However, she does sing along when Tori starts singing prior to his advice. 'Wi-Fi in the Sky' *When Trina leaves for the restroom and her butt is in the screen, André shouts "What was that?" *The second time Trina's butt is on screen, André shouts "It's back!" 'Cat's New Boyfriend' *Trina gives André a foot-smoothing treatment. He is worried it'll hurt, but she reassures him. *When Beck and Jade are getting their feet smoothed, Trina and André sit next to each other, and she keeps looking over and smiling at him. 'Freak the Freak Out' *André helps take care of Trina. *Trina attacks André and he tries to not get hit or kicked by her. *André massages Trina's face along with Beck's help. *André calls Trina a monster and Trina is very offended, if not hurt. 'Rex Dies' *Trina walks by the group three times to show off her new jeans. The two boys present are Robbie and André. Because Trina has shown that she has no feelings for Robbie in Stage Fighting, one can conclude that she was showing off for André. *André watches Trina each time she walks by them. 'Wok Star' *Trina and André are both disguised to keep Mrs. Lee from going to the play. *Trina and André work as a team to convince Mrs. Lee that they are a celebrity and her bodyguard. *They had dinner at Mrs. Lee's restaurant together. This could be seen as a disguised date. 'The Wood' *André asks Trina if she wants to watch the first episode of "The Wood" with them, but Trina declines because they rejected her. Season 2 'Ice Cream for Ke$ha' *Trina dances beside André when Ke$ha performs. *Trina sits down next to André at lunch. *André takes Trina's side and tells Tori that she should honor her promise to be her sister's assistant. *Trina touches André's arm before she leaves. *André watches Trina as she goes. 'Tori Gets Stuck' *Trina and André are in the same play. *André picks Trina up and holds her in his arms at the end of Tori's song, smiling. 'Helen Back Again' *André was impressed with Trina's martial arts, saying "He better put some ice on that." *André helped Tori get Trina back into Hollywood Arts. *André stopped what he was doing and watched Trina do martial arts, and it was Tori who told her to leave because they were working on their audition, not him. *André asked Trina why she wasn't working on her audition, maybe because he was worried for her and wanted her to get in. *Trina had no reason to practice her martial arts at that time in the living room; so it is possible that she was only doing it to impress/show off for André. 'Who Did It to Trina?' *André was the only one who didn't have a flashback of Trina. *André asked Lane if Trina was going to be alright, this may mean that he cares for her. 'Tori Tortures Teacher' *Trina tells Tori that she should take Sikowitz out to see a really good play, and Tori says it's a really good idea, and Robbie and Rex and André all agree. *When Trina screams when she sees Shawn André was the first person to ask, "Who's Shawn?" Season 3 'The Worst Couple' *When the group is pulling Trina off of Beck, André grabs her around the waist (he could have just dragged her by the leg like Tori.) 'André's Horrible Girl' *Trina tells André that she doesn't mean to be pushy, which, for Trina, is almost an apology. *Trina calls him by the correct name. *Trina sings along to Countdown, meaning she has probably already heard him perform the song before and took the time to remember the lyrics. 'Car, Rain, and Fire' *Andre holds Trina. *Andre serenades Trina. *Andre, Beck, and Robbie fight over Trina. *Then trick her. Other Programs 'IParty with Victorious' *Trina actually got André's name right in this episode, twice. *While singing Leave It All To Shine, Trina holds André's hand. *After Trina ran after Kenan Thompson, André watched her go. Trandré Hints From TheSlap *Trina called André "Andrew" and said that he had posted great pics of Tori in the big showcase. *Trina posted about her performance and André told her to not forget who wrote the song, since he was the writer. *André told Trina that Tori was re-recording her tracks. Trina said that she doesn't know what he's talking about. *André asked Trina about her pit zit. Trina then said to not talk about it. Trandré Trivia *André has helped Trina write a song. *Trina calls André "Andrew" or "Andy". Trandré Fan Representation Official Color: Either blue or purple. Purple because Trina's dress was white and blue to perform in while André's tux had been purple. This is still up for debate. Official Song: "Make it Shine," since André wrote that song, specifically for Trina. Official Number: 10, because Trina has 5 letters and André has 5. 5+5=10 Official Animal: Undecided. Trandré Gallery Click here to see the Trandré Photo Gallery! Trandré Fanfictions *The Trandré Category on FanFiction.net *Mandarin by lost lines *let's just lay here and forget about the mess by omggcece *Talent by Multi-Shipper Girl FRIENDSHIP If you read these fanfictions, please leave a review telling the author what you thought and let them know you discovered their work through this wiki. Thanks! Category:Pairings Category:Friendship Category:Relationships Category:Relationship Moments Category:Minor Pairing Category:Friendships Moments Category:Hollywood Arts Students Category:TheSlap.com Segments Category:Main Characters